


Keep your looking away from me, Spock or I lose my mind

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode Related, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Miri - Freeform, Missing Scene, Romance, Season/Series 01, Star Trek References
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Distogli lo sguardo da me, Spock di Vulcano e fallo subito o perderò il senno...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep your looking away from me, Spock or I lose my mind

**Author's Note:**

> La storia è ispirata alla scena dell'episodio "Miri", e in particolare a questa scena: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LWEGrxQlC4c

Mi togli il fiato, Spock e non so come sia possibile, ma da che ti ho incontrato ti ho sempre trovato tremendamente bello. Non si tratta solo della mia indole svenevole, riguarda proprio te e il tuo viso, e le tue orecchie a punta, e quel tuo buffo modo di esprimerti. È per il fatto che sei magnetico e che trascorrerei ore in tua contemplazione; anche senza parlare, solo noi e una scacchiera.

 

Il tuo sguardo mi parla, Spock di Vulcano lo ha sempre fatto e sempre lo farà fino a che staremo insieme. Quando sollevi gli occhi su di me e mi fissi con quel cipiglio austero, che a molti pare boriosa superiorità, non fai altro che raccontarti a me ed è come se confessassi quanto tu riesca ad amarmi. Lo so che è illogico e che per un vulcaniano tutto questo non ha senso, ma mi dicono più di te i tuoi occhi di quanto tu non possa fare a voce. Una volta mi hai rimproverato, facendomi notare che uno sguardo non dice nulla, perché i bulbi oculari non possiedono alcun tipo d’intelligenza e mi ricordo d’aver riso: per un attimo tu e il tuo non capire i sentimenti umani, mi avete fatto tenerezza. La realtà è che si tratta di empatia, e l’empatia è un difetto terrestre. Non sai nemmeno cosa significhi e non capisci come sia possibile che dei soggetti non telepatici come gli umani, riescano ad arrivare alle più profonde emozioni di qualcuno, senza effettuare una di quelle tue misteriose pratiche vulcaniane. Non comprendi e non ci riesci nemmeno adesso, quando le tue emozioni toccano il mio cuore umano. So d’essere il solo a riuscire a vederlo e che per Bones e Janice sei sempre lo stesso Spock di sempre, ma per me (in questo momento) sei più aperto e vulnerabile che mai. Su questo pianeta infetto, abitato da strani bambini, mi hai aperto per la prima volta la tua anima spezzandomi il fiato, di nuovo.

 

Dici che vuoi ritornare sull’Enterprise, ma è il sottotesto quello che conta perché è la nostra routine, la quotidianità che ci siamo costruiti e che è fatta di turni sul ponte e partite a scacchi, che rivuoi indietro. E la cosa incredibile è che riesci trasmettermi tutto questo semplicemente guardandomi; questa volta però le emozioni non sfuggono al tuo controllo, lo fai appositamente. Lo fai per me e per non farmi perdere la speranza, per supportarmi come solo tu sei in grado di fare. Sai che senza di me, senza il capitano Kirk, non riusciremmo a salvarci e io so che senza Spock saremmo tutti perduti. È come se uno senza l’altro fosse inutile e spacciato.

 

Vedo tutto nei tuoi occhi, è lampante e brilla come il grano dell’Iowa. E sono proprio quelle iridi scure a tradirti, perché quando mi guardi così io capisco che mi ami e che lo fai davvero, dal profondo di quel tuo cuore verde. So che non me lo dirai mai apertamente e io me lo faccio bastare, mi sono sufficienti i tuoi occhi e la tua muta promessa di tornare a quello che avevamo, per ritrovare la forza di andare avanti e di lottare contro i mulini a vento. Mi basta quell’espressione sorniona, che ora ti dipinge il viso e che io amo così tanto, a spingermi a continuare.

 

Mi ritrovo a volerti abbracciare, a desiderare di stringerti a me e baciarti e di farlo con tutta la passione di cui sono capace, però so di non potere, non qui, non ora. E allora mi perdo nel tuo sguardo e tu fai la stessa cosa con me, fissandomi come se mi vedessi per la prima volta. Entrambi consci del fatto che un giorno, forse, avremo qualcosa di più che questo semplice guardarci.

 

Qui ed ora però c’è la tua promessa, quel giuramento infrangibile che leggo nei tuoi occhi e che so essere veritiero. Riguarda un futuro insieme e le nostre vite condivise come compagni, come amanti, come fratelli.

 

Distogli lo sguardo da me, Spock di Vulcano e fallo subito o perderò il senno. Anzi, aspetta! Prima abbracciami e baciami, entra con la tua mente nella mia e amami per questi brevi istanti, fugaci come il vento.

Veloce, prima che si accorgano che stiamo facendo l’amore.

Un giorno ti bacerò davvero, lo so, me lo hai promesso ed io vivrò in attesa di quel momento.  
 

 

 

_“Lo sguardo alle volte può farsi carne, unire due persone più di un abbraccio.” [1]_

 

   
**_Fine_**  


**Author's Note:**

> [1] Da: “La lunga vita di Marianna Ucrìa” di Dacia Maraini


End file.
